Lost Odyssey: Dream Box
by Hate Eater
Summary: Yep, las historias  Sueños  de Kaim, espero no estar repitiendo nada  -.-  las publicare, espero que os guste, dejen un mensaje!


Neo: Okey, ni siquiera es mio la historia, viene del juego: "Lost Odyssey"

Declaimer: Lost Odyssey no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>1. La Partida de Hanna.<p>

Los miembros de la familia tienen los ojos llorosos cuando dan la bienvenida de nuevo a la posada a Kaim tras su largo viaje.

- Muchísimas gracias por venir.

Kaim comprende la situación al instante. La hora del adiós está cerca. Pronto, demasiado pronto. Pero ya se sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano, y no en un futuro lejano. "Puede que no te vuelva a ver más", le había dicho ella con una triste sonrisa cuando partió de viaje. Estaba acostada en la cama, sonriendo con su rostro de blancura casi trasparente, terriblemente frágil, y por ende indescriptiblemente bello.

— ¿Puedo ver a Hanna?

El Posadero asiente ligeramente la cabeza.

—Pero no creo que vaya a reconocerte.

Le advierte a Kaim que no ha abierto los ojos desde anoche. El ligero movimiento de su pecho indica que aún se aferra a un frágil hilo de vida, pero podría romperse en cualquier momento.

—Qué pena…Sé que para ti era muy importante venir a verla…

Otra lágrima resbala por la mejilla de la mujer.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada – la tranquiliza Kaim.

Ha presenciado innumerables muertes, y su experiencia le ha enseñado mucho. La muerte arrebata el habla en primer lugar. Luego la vista. Sin embargo, lo que sí aguanta hasta el final es el oído. Aunque el enfermo pierda la conciencia, no es extraño que las voces de los familiares provoquen sonrisas o lágrimas.

Kaim rodea con su brazo el hombro de la mujer.

—Tengo muchas historias de viajes para ella. Llevo esperando esto todo el tiempo que llevo fuera.

En lugar de sonreír, la mujer deja escapar otra gran lágrima y asiente.

—Y Hanna esperaba poder oír tus historias — dice con palabras entrecortas por el llanto.

El posadero interviene. — Ojalá pudiera pedirte que descansaras del viaje antes de verla, pero…

—Por supuesto, la veré ahora mismo — dice Kaim, interrumpiendo la disculpa del hombre.

Queda muy poco tiempo. Hanna, la única hija del posadero y de su esposa, probablemente no pase del próximo amanecer.

Kaim deja su equipaje en el suelo y abre la puerta sin hacer ruido la puerta del cuarto de Hanna.

Hanna fue muy débil desde su nacimiento. Lejos de disfrutar de la oportunidad de viajar, apneas había salido del pueblo, siquiera del vecindario, donde había nacido y crecido. El médico había dicho a sus padres que aquella niña difícilmente llegaría a adulta. Los dioses habían reservado un triste destino para aquella diminuta niña de rasgos de muñeca extraordinariamente bellos. Tal vez los propios dioses trataran de expiar esta cruel injusticia haciendo que la niña fuera la hija única de los dueños de una pequeña posada de carretera.

Hanna no podía ir a ninguna parte, pero los huéspedes de la posada de sus padres le solían contar historias sobre ciudades, países, paisajes y gentes que ella nunca conocería. Cuando un nuevo huésped llegaba a la posada, Hanna siempre desplegaba su batería de preguntas: "¿De dónde eres?", "¿A qué te dedicas?", "¿Me cuentas una historia?".

Solía sentarse y escuchar aquellas historias con ojos brillantes y vivos. Instaba al viajero a pasar rápido al siguiente episodio con un "¿Y luego?¿Y Luego?". Cuando se marchaban, siempre les rogaba: "¡Por favor, vuelve y cuéntame montones de historias sobre países lejanos!". Solía quedarse despidiendo con la mano al viajero hasta que desaparecía de la vista por la carretera. Luego soltaba un melancólico suspiro y volvía a la cama.

Hanna duerme profundamente. No hay nadie más en la habitación, lo que tal vez indica que hace tiempo que los médicos la dieron por perdida. Kaim se sienta en una silla cercana a la cama y la saluda con una sonrisa. — Hola, Hanna. He vuelto.

Ella no responde. Su pequeño pecho, que aún no tiene los rasgos del de una adulta, sube y baja casi imperceptiblemente.

— Esta vez fui más allá del océano — le cuenta Kaim —. El océano del lado desde el que sale el sol. Tomé un barco en un muelle lejos, lejísimos, mucho más allá de las montañas que ves desde la ventana, y estuve en alta mar desde el momento en que la luna era un círculo perfecto en el cielo, mientras fue haciéndose cada vez más pequeña y luego cada vez más grande, y hasta que estuvo llena de nuevo. Allá donde alcanzaba la vista no había más que mar. Tan solo agua y cielo. ¿Te lo imaginas, Hanna? Nunca has visto el mar, pero estoy seguro de que la gente te habrá hablado sobre él. Es como un charco enorme e infinito.

Kaim se ríe para sí mismo y parece que las mejillas pálidas de Hanna se mueven ligeramente. Puede oírlo. Aunque no pueda hablar ni ver, sus oídos aún están vivos. Kaim, convencido y confiado en que eso sea verdad, continúa el relato de la historia de sus viajes. No dice palabras de despedida. Como siempre con Hanna, Kaim sonríe con una dulzura que nunca ha tenido con nadie más, y prosigue narrando sus historias con una voz alegre, que a veces incluso acompaña de gestos exagerados.

Le habla del océano azul. Le habla del cielo azul. Pero no le dice nada sobre la despiadada batalla naval que tiño de rojo el océano. Nunca le habla sobre esas cosas.

Hanna aún era una niña cuando Kaim se hospedó por primera vez en el hostal. Cuando, con su dicción infantil y su sonrisa inocente, ella le asaltó con sus preguntas sobre su origen y le pidió que le contara sus historias, Kaim sintió algo dentro de su pecho.

Aquella vez volvía de una batalla. Más exactamente, había terminado una batalla e iba camino a otra. Su vida consistía en vagar de un campo de batalla a otro, y nada de eso ha cambiado desde entonces. Ha sesgado la vida a innumerables soldados enemigos y presenciado la muerte de infinidad de camaradas en el campo de batalla. En realidad, lo único que separa a los enemigos de los camaradas es una mera cuestión de suerte. Si las ruedas del destino hubieran girado de manera diferente, sus enemigos habrían sido camaradas y sus camaradas, enemigos. Tal es el sino del mercenario.

En aquella época, su ánimo estaba destrozado y se sentía insoportablemente solo. Como ser inmortal, Kaim no temía la muerte, razón por la que los rostros de los otros soldados están deformados por el miedo, y por la que el rostro de cada hombre murió sufriendo quedó grabado a fuego en su memoria.

Normalmente, solía pasar las noches bebiendo en la carretera. Sumiéndose en el sabor etílico — o fingiendo sumirse en él — intentaba obligarse a olvidar lo inolvidable.

No obstante, cuando vio la sonrisa de Hanna al pedirle que le contara historias sobre su largo viaje, sintió un consuelo más cálido y profundo del que nunca hubiera obtenido del licor.

Le habló de muchas cosas... De una flor preciosa que descubrió en el campo de batalla. De la belleza cautivadora de la bruma cuando invade el bosque la noche previa al combate final. Del incomparable sabor del agua del manantial de un barranco en el que sus hombres y él se habían refugiado tras haber perdido una batalla. Del vasto e inabarcable cielo azul que vio tras una batalla.

Nunca le contaba nada triste. Omitía todo lo referente a la mezquindad del ser humano y la estupidez que presenciaba sin cesar en el campo de batalla. Le ocultó su condición de mercenario, las razones que le llevaban a viajar constantemente, y le hablaba solo de cosas bonitas, dulces y agradables. Ahora comprende que si le contó a Hanna ese tipo de historias bonitas sobre sus viajes no fue tanto por no corromper la inocencia de la niña, sino por el bien de sí mismo.

Quedarse en la posada en la que Hanna esperaba verle de nuevo terminó por convertirse en uno de los pequeños placeres de la vida de Kaim. Narrarle los recuerdos con los que volvía de sus viajes le hacía sentir una ligera redención, por tenue que fuera. Su amista con la niña continuó cinco años, diez años. Poco a poco, ella se acercaba a la edad adulta, lo que significaba que, tal como los médicos habían predicho, cada día se acercaba más a la muerte.

Y ahora, Kaim termina la última historia de viajes que compartirá con ella. No podrá volver a verla, no podrá contarle sus historias de nuevo. Antes del alba, cuando la oscuridad de la noche alcanza su cenit, las puertas en la respiración de Hanna se vuelven más largas- El frágil hilo de vida está a punto de ceder mientras Kaim y sus padres la cuida. La lucecita que anidó en el pecho de Kaim se apagará. Sus solitarios viajes, esos largos viajes sin fin, comenzarán de nuevo mañana.

— Pronto estarás partiendo hacia tus propios viajes, Hanna.- le dice Kaim con dulzura. — Partirás a un mundo que nadie conoce, un mundo que nunca ha aparecido en las historias que has oído hasta ahora. Por fin podrás dejar tú cama y vagar por donde quieras. Serás libre.

Quiere hacerle saber que la muerte no es sufrimiento, sino una mezcla de alegría y lágrimas. – Ahora te toca a ti. Procura contarle a todo el mundo los recuerdos de tu viaje.- Sus padres harán ese mismo viaje algún día. Y algún día Hanna podrá rencontrarse más allá del cielo con todos los huéspedes que conoció en la posada.

Y yo, sin embargo, nunca viajaré allí. Nunca Podré escapar de este mundo. Nunca te volveré a ver.

— Esto no es una despedida. Es solo el comienzo de tu viaje. — Le dice una última cosa.— Nos volveremos a ver.

Es su última mentira.

Hanna parte hacia su viaje.

En su rostro aparece una sonrisa tranquila, como si acabara de decir un "hasta pronto".

Sus ojos no volverán a abrirse.

Una solitaria lágrima resbala lentamente por su mejilla.

FIN


End file.
